


The Truth

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, Referenced Trauma, Romantic Tension, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happyanon wanted a fic where everyone else struggles with what to make of what Felix calls "The Truth" regarding of how he is the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinalSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSymphony/gifts).



Felix shook his head. “I mean really, growing up, I didn’t have much. I wanted more than my family could provide, or at least more than my father wanted to give us. He never got it though. He didn’t realize that I needed more than what he could give. He wanted everything though. He acted like us having more than boxed dinners and fast rations was living in luxury, but he could always find time to spend with a woman who wasn’t my mom or gamble away my college fund. Only reason why I had to join the UNSC in the first place. Well, before becoming a mercenary. You know how it goes.” He smiled with more teeth than she could see, tweaking the sob story into more sensation than he had included in a long while. She was gullible. She was idealistic. She could empathize. Playing her would be the easiest thing he ever did.

“It’s awful you had things so rough before finding a place where you could make it on your own.” Kimball shifted, looking out over the radioactive lake and lowering her rifle. “Is he at least alive now so that you can show him that you made something of yourself without his help?”

“Nope. Old man kicked it not long before I joined up. I guess he couldn’t bear the thought of me being somebody and not cowering in his shadow.” You don’t have to tell her that you were the reason for his death, confirming your first kill before even setting foot in BASIC training. “Couldn’t even go to the funeral, not that I wanted to in the first place. Closure would have been nice though. Been great to stand there in my armor and show him that I did something. Did anything better than he could. The money I make now is just a testament to the fact that I can have what I want if I don’t let people get in my way. Also means I can be useful. But you know what that’s like.” Felix watched her body language. The small tilt of her helmet to the lake, barely noticeable if you weren’t looking for it, but he was. The sigh over the comm told him all he needed to know.

“Yeah, I know. We’re going to win this damn war Felix and I know you’ll have to take out your ex-partner to do it. It won’t be easy at all but I think if we can do that, we’ll be able to bring Chorus back to what it was.” Kimball steeled herself for the long haul, still in it for the sake of proving herself, just like Felix was.

“Vanessa, it would be my pleasure to take out Locus and end this entire thing. Bastard is slippery and often hides in the shadows. You know that better than anyone. He can always seem to get me though. I have the scars to prove it.” Felix knew that if he made himself seem a little bit weaker in the combat department, she would push herself harder and he wouldn’t even need to kill her himself.

“Then we just need to try harder.”

“We will.” Hook, line, and sinker.

\---

“Everything was good until mom left. Everything was fine and then she was just gone. She up and left. Didn’t say goodbye. No note. She vanished. After that, everything was harder. I was the oldest so I was tasked in ensuring that my little brother was taken care of while dad held down two jobs. She left at a good time though. I don’t know why I think about it that way though. I was able to lie my way into the UNSC, getting in when I was still 17 and sent off to BASIC training so that money from that could be sent home as well as remove the other mouth to feed for my dad. I knew they would be okay with that help and ease the burden a little. I still never forgave myself for leaving them though. I wanted to do what was right for them I wanted to make sure they would be okay. But you know what that’s like right?” Felix watched for the same movements he had seen in Kimball when he told her, even if the story had changed. Crash Site Bravo had left him with a wealth of new information and people to manipulate, but all of it came at the price of time. If he shared some of his life, they would share theirs, or so he hoped, at least for the sake of ensuring that he could stack the deck in his favor. He and Locus only needed just a bit of an edge, slivers of information that they could twist and grind to mold into their soldier that they wanted Wash to be. Locus had shared his plan to recruit Wash to their side, pushing the agenda so that Felix could come in and dial up the charm like they had planned. Locus just had a backup plan that involved an unknowing Doctor Grey if the offer to come to their side didn’t work.

Wash brought Felix back from his thoughts. “Yeah, I know what that’s like. I know that sudden departure from everything you once knew and jumping into that nag at the back of your mind that nothing is going to be right again. Jesus Christ. I know what that’s like all too well. It’s awful.” Wash sat back against the rock in blue base, ignoring Felix as all the memories of Freelancer flooded back and Felix watched Wash lose himself for a few minutes in the tangled mess of memories that weren’t really his that was associated with it.

“There’s just always so many voices all screaming at once and mine is never the loudest.” Wash tented his fingers, resting his head.

“They don’t ever stop do they?” Felix asked, his voice dropping to sound almost sad.

“No.”

Good.

\---

“Dude, I got into the military because ladies fucking love a man in uniform, am I right?” Felix made a few obscene gestures, earning favor with Tucker.

“Fuck yeah they do. Well, Grif’s sister does. Man, the things she can do with her fucking mouth dude. Un-fucking-believable.” Tucker grabbed his codpiece.

“Grif has a sister? Not entirely sure I would want to get on that.” Felix started to back away a little.

“Nah dude, she’s like super hot and kinky and does things that most women won’t. Amazing.”

“Awesome.” Felix held out his fist to bump against Tucker’s.

\---

Felix relaxed into the strong arms around him, snuggling down. “We don’t get to do this often enough anymore.”

“We get to more often now that you’ve blown our cover.” Locus’s biting tone could almost be mistaken for playful. Almost.

“Yeah, well, they were going to find out sooner or later. At least this way we got to humiliate them by not catching on sooner to the fact that we have been hiding right under their noses.” Felix reached up to pet the soft fuzz of Locus’ hair, only to be met with a toss of his head in annoyance.

“That was all well and good until one of mine turned on me as a spy for them. Isn’t she the one that you told a little too much to?”

Felix’s flushed red, unable to hide behind his armor for once. “I… no. What reason would I have to tell anyone about any of our plans? It’s not like she came onto me.”

“So you did tell her.”

“Dude, if you knew the skill she possessed, you would have told her everything too.”

“I don’t even want to know.” Locus shifted his legs, prompting Felix to pull the blanket up over them. “So how did you gain their trust?”

“With the sim troopers, Wash, or Kimball? It was easy. Well, Tucker was the easiest out of all of them but that shouldn’t surprise you at all.”

“I don’t even want to begin to understand how you put up with them for months. Washington alone was enough to drive me up a wall and he was unconscious for a large majority of it.” Locus leaned back against the bed, pulling Felix with him. “Well, his counterparts didn’t make things easier either.”

“Like I said, Tucker was easiest. Just tell him that my background involved being with women and he ate it up. He’s easy, like I said. Washington was a little harder, but as soon as I read the files you gave me on him, pointing out that break and having the shift in normalcy go from fine to never okay again, then I could get him to understand why I am the way I am.”

“And the General?”

“She was by far the most difficult because of how perceptive she is. Not much slips past her but she seemed to think I was genuine from the get go. Made some things really easy and others more than a little difficult because of how much I had to put into my story to keep the entire thing credible.”

“Interesting. Did any of them get anything real?” Locus leaned his head against the top of Felix’s.

“They got pieces. Little bits. I did get into the military for the sake of making something of myself, but it wasn’t for women at all, nor was it for the sake of supporting my family. They didn’t need it. The family I left when I joined up was your average nuclear family of my mom and dad, their two point five kids and a dog in a modest home in the middle of the most average suburban development you could find. Yeah, my mom and dad fought from time to time, but nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that made me the stunning specimen that you see in front of you.”

“I wouldn’t call you stunning. Maybe crass.” Locus shielded himself from the smack that Felix gave him, grinning wide.

“You shut the hell up. I am a _delight_.” Felix pouted up at him, face upside down as he looked up at Locus.

Locus leaned down and kissed him chastely. “So who has gotten the closest story to the truth? Has anyone?”

“You probably. There are bits I leave out just because I know you don’t want to know all of it, but you know everything that’s important. You know that nothing has made me into the monster I am. The monsters we are. I’ve been like this since the beginning. You just decided to come along for the ride.”

“I feel like I should be surprised here, but I’m not in the slightest.” Locus closed his eyes, pulling Felix close.

“Why do we always talk about this shit before bed? It’s like you’re trying to make me gayer.” Felix’s pout returned, turning in Locus’ arms as the two of them moved to lay on their sides, Locus spooned up behind him.

“Shhh, quiet time now.”

“No really.”

“I said shh.”

 

 


End file.
